


Morning

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec is awake, and would very much like Magnus to be too.





	Morning

Alec is _awake_. Magnus smiles for the unsubtle thrust against the backs of his thighs, and the mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. He indulges in keeping still for a few more minutes, eyes shut tight as Alec sweeps his hand up his side. Though when Alec's fingers begin a trail over his stomach, Magnus thinks it's time to let him know he's awake.

"Alexander. Did you have plans for me this morning?"

"Good morning," Alec replies, mouthing hard just behind his ear. "And yeah. I did."

Magnus slots his fingers through Alec's against his stomach and presses back, lifting his leg just enough for Alec to slot himself between his thighs. He's clearly been awake a while judging from the precum beginning to cool on his legs as Alec thrusts against him, made more apparent when Alec reaches to throw their comforter back and the cold air rushes at them.

"That would explain the snail trail currently on the backs of my thighs," Magnus replies, grinning for the indignant snort into the back of his hair.

" _Snail trail_?"

"Yes."

"Right. That's it."

"Alex—"

Magnus' words are cut off and muffled into his pillow as Alec presses him into the bed. He sits on the backs of his thighs sweeping his fingers featherlight up his sides and beneath his arms. Magnus calls out in protest, trying to wriggle back against him, though Alec knows exactly where to pin him to keep him still. Magnus' laughter echoes out around the room as Alec tickles him, screeching when he gets him at the most ticklish points at the curve of his hips and just beneath the pits of his arms.

Alec's laughter is just as loud, bellowing out every time Magnus squirms from him until they're a breathless mess and he's blanketed himself over Magnus, snorting kisses into his neck.

"Good morning," he mouths there, fingers tucked beneath his chest, lifting up just enough so that Magnus can adjust on his arms.

"Good morning."

Magnus doesn't feel the need to say anything else. He closes his eyes and concentrates on Alec's weight over him, the gentle thrust of his hips showing he's still hard. Alec mouths at his earlobe, noses along the base of his hair at his neck and presses a hum there when he shivers. Magnus smiles at the gesture, sighing as he lets himself indulge in Alec's warmth. He even protests a little when Alec rolls back on to his side dragging Magnus with him, tugging him into the curve of his arm.

"Your elbow," he grumbles, knocking his head back against the elbow sticking into him when he tries to settle on his pillow. He laughs at Alec's disgruntled kiss to his shoulder and settles again when Alec rearranges himself more comfortably for them both.

"Is it gonna be that kind of morning?" Alec asks, his voice pitching up even as he continues to kiss over his shoulder.

"What kind of morning?"

"When you complain about _everything_?"

Magnus snorts with laughter and wriggles back tighter in his arms. "I'm not complaining. I'm just making an observation."

" _Complaining_ ," Alec insists with a contented blast against his shoulder.

"So. You had plans for me?" Magnus asks, turning his head just enough for Alec to be able to kiss him before wriggling back down in his arms.

"A few."

"Are you planning on sharing?"

"Obviously."

Magnus smiles at the arched tone of his voice and closes eyes. Alec's fingertips are up over his chin, beginning to stroke a path down his throat. He pauses to stroke over his Adam's Apple which makes Magnus smile all the more. Alec's hand splays wide as it sweeps down over his chest before wrapping around his length in a loose grip. Magnus hums for the soft shoots of pleasure beginning to build in him as he thickens, Alec's breath tickling his neck as he raises his head up enough to watch. There is a kiss to the back of his ear when a soft moan blasts from his mouth for the thumb sweeping up over his tip, and a gentle bite to his pulse point when he writhes back against Alec.

" _I want you_ ," Alec growls into his neck as he ruts against his ass, dropping his grip on him to reach back and part his cheeks to slide between.

"I'm all yours," Magnus retorts, a hard press of that  _want_ firing through him when Alec presses bluntly against his hole.

Magnus hears a sharp snap of fingers, angling back as he feels a lubed-up fingertip begin to explore.

"Of all the things you could use your magic for, it's _this_ ," Magnus teases, though he has no objection at all, clenching around the finger slipped into him and writhing back for more.

"I use it for other things," Alec replies, low and growled into his shoulder as he opens him up.

And it's true; since Alec truly got to grips with his magic there is little he hasn't tried. Though it's also true that the magic he's focused on is that best used when neither of them is wearing clothes.

"I'm not using it _now_ ," Alec adds, and he has every right to sound so smug. Only Alec knows his body almost better than he does. Only Alec knows the best points in him to seek out pleasure in; like that perfect swirl of fingertip he's doing just now.

Magnus drops his head back against Alec's for that deep, building pressure for every stir, a groan blasting from his mouth as Alec scissors his fingers apart. Alec's whispers to his ear are nothing but filthy encouragement that make him leak, covering his palm in precum as he strokes himself in time with Alec's ministrations.

"Can I have you?" Alec teases, nipping at his ear as he parts his cheeks and ruts against him. Magnus angles back at just the right time to impale himself on Alec, both of them groaning as he fills him whole.

"You already do," Magnus replies gently rocking back his hips to feel all of Alec inside. He smiles for the obscenities mouthed into his neck in between kisses, tilting back again for the perfect angle as Alec begins to move.

Alec's hand splays over his stomach to keep Magnus where he wants him, smiling as he slots his fingers through. This is the perfect way to wake up; Magnus moves only when guided letting Alec do all the work, basking in his praise about how good he feels. There are absent kisses to his shoulder with every unhurried roll of Alec's hips, punched out curses when he lifts and raises Magnus' knee to get the angle just right. The heated pleasure building in Magnus unfurls and licks through him with every strike, though he resists the urge to wrap his hand back around himself letting Alec take his fill.

Alec has other ideas though, kissing his shoulder in apology as he pulls out of him, then rolling Magnus on to his back.

"I wanted to see you," he says as he crawls between his legs, stroking down Magnus' thighs to hold him open before filling him once again.

Alec tucks his hands beneath Magnus' shoulders, a smile or kiss for every stir of his hips. His eyes flutter closed as Magnus rolls up to join him and settles his hands around his waist. But they're open again a moment later after Alec presses a kiss to his forehead then nudges for Magnus to look down between them as he lifts up to give him room. Magnus watches Alec slide into him repeatedly, each time striking more pleasure into his core. He only snatches his eyes away at Alec's desperate groan before he leans in to kiss him, picking up his pace a little more.

Alec leans back holding himself up as he rearranges, this time bracketing Magnus' face between his forearms. A thumb brushes against his temple as Alec leans in for another kiss.

"I just thought this was the best way to start our anniversary weekend," he whispers in between kisses, his head falling back as a wave of pleasure hits him and forces out a groan.

Has it really been a year already since they married, Magnus thinks absently as he strokes his hands over Alec's back? It feels both longer and no time at all. Magnus isn't sure he'll ever get used to the idea that Alec is his for always, no matter how many times they talk about it, or how much magic flows from Alec's newly-immortal fingers.

"And how is that?"

"Me. Showing you how much I love you."

Magnus couldn't smile harder if he tried. He cradles the back of Alec's head as he stretches up to kiss him then falls back into his pillows, and lets himself be loved.


End file.
